


At least we would be falling together

by Skies_of_Red



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Heartbreak, Hurt, Other, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 02:55:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14034621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skies_of_Red/pseuds/Skies_of_Red





	At least we would be falling together

at the edge we wandered  
I though I could die there  
with you at my side

I thought about falling  
so many times  
falling together

but you turned around  
you left me there  
why didn’t you push me?

still I am  
left alone, sitting by the edge  
thinking about falling

why didn’t you just push me?  
push me into nothingness

you wanted me gone  
so why wouldn’t you push me?

how could you just leave me?  
you thought it would spare me?  
you thought it would spare you?  
can’t you see its worse than falling?  
can’t you just push me?

burn my heart out  
I don’t need it anymore

just push me finally push me

if I can’t fall with you  
at least let me fall by your side


End file.
